


Second Time Lucky

by Ultra



Category: White Collar
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Love, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: For the prompt 'White Collar, any, rooftop garden' by sholio.





	Second Time Lucky

Maybe it wasn't technically so impressive as the first time around, only two floors up, with a much more sedate view, but that didn't matter.

On his knees, in a sea of roses, Neal made his second proposal to the only woman in the world he had ever loved this much.

Of course, Sara said yes.


End file.
